From one World's Present to Another's Past
by Xaile
Summary: What happens when an ancient prophacy from one world affects another? Ithiliel is a young witch that gets transported from her own world to Middle earth in order to help the fellowship. But what happens when she meets a blue eyed prince? Read to find out. I would like to rate this MA but there is no option to do so so mods please fix the issue thanks hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. As for all other OCs they are mine no taking. Also I wanted to point out that even though this is a Lord of the Rings fanfic some things may be different from the books and movie. It's the only way I could fit my character in sorry to those who do not like the idea… well happy reading ^_^

CH 1 Terror On The World Known as 5th Star of Night

There once was a legend about a young woman from another time and place who would help save our world. This woman was the keeper of Time and Space. She would be beautiful and fare as an elf, skilled in fighting like any man, known as the daughter of the moon and snow. When the time for The One Ring to be destroyed came she would be brought to middle earth. Unaware of her destiny and things to come, will she be able to fulfill her part? Will she be one of the many to make it to her journey's end? Now listen close children for this tale is now about to begin.

A young woman could be seen running for dear life as the rain continued to fall heavily from the sky. Soaked to the bone and covered in her family's blood the lady refused to stop running for her feet which cried in agony, her chest burning and her heart aching. She knew something like this would happen to them. Did she know her family would be killed? No but she knew this town would want them gone just like all the others they had come across in their travels. Her family was constantly moving from one place to another trying to find a place that was excepting of them but could find no such town. This town being so small as it was they thought it would be safe but in such a small place everyone knew each other's business and it would have only been a matter of time before the town knew… three weeks to be exact.

Once the whole town knew it was as if the battle of weapons and magic had been revived once more on the 5th Star of Night. She was reading her book of shadows trying to figure out why this one spell she made wasn't working like it should. It was driving her nuts. A knock on the front door caused her to sigh in frustration. She had assumed it was her younger brother's friends. Picking her book up off her desk, the young woman stuffed it into her messenger bag alone with her favorite quill and ink. She was going to work on her spell outside under the full moon. She then quickly moved to her vanity mirror and grabbed a red, purple and black ribbon from it. She tied the black ribbon around her wrist and stuffed the other two into her bag. Slinging the bag over her head she stood by her closet door thinking if she should change out of her violet tank top when she heard gun fire. Her heart sank another shot followed by screams. Quickly she grabbed her silver and black cloak stuffed them into her bag and ran downstairs.

"MOM!" What she saw was engraved on her mind. Her mother and brother had both been shot. From the looks of things her brother died right away and her father was still clinging to life. Walking to her brother she knelt down and began to cry.

"Why… why is this happening…?" Her hands shook as she desperately searched for a pulse in her brother neck. She knew it was pointless but she had hung on to hope.

"Simple your family practices witch craft. Around here people don't like witches… we shoot them on the spot." Lifting her head she was disgusted to see her former best friend standing in the door way with a gun in his hand. Next to him was the sheriff. She was about to speak when she felt herself being tugged away from her brother. Looking to see who was pulling her, she felt her heart sink further.

"Mom…?" "Run… I don't have much strength left but I can hold them off long enough for you to get away. Don't worry I'll be joining you father and brother on the other side. From there I'll watch over you always. NOW GO!" Standing up the mother turned around and faced the killers. Waving her had she sent the young man flying across the room.

"RUN!" Another gunshot rang in the air and the young lady watched as her mother became lifeless. At once she took off escaping out through the back door and through the forest. With her family dead and those last moments haunting her mind two questions kept coming to mind. Why did he betray her? How could he kill her family? Not paying attention to where she was going she tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. Fear gripped her as she scrambled off to the side and rested up against a tree. Sitting for a bit she did a quick look over at herself and her situation.

Her black leggings that she designed, making stars and moons with silver thread, was covered in blood and mud. Her violet tank top was torn and covered in the same elements as her pants. That was to be expected since she held her brother's body and just now fallen in the rain. Looking at her feet she sighed. They were cut here and there and were causing her a great deal of pain now that she was no longer running. Right now she wished she hadn't kicked her shoes off when she had gotten home from the store. Sighing She untied the black ribbon from her wrist so she could tie her wet hair back into a ponytail. She didn't care if her silver eye was now visible with her green one. She needed it out of her face so she could see where she was running. Next she took out her black cloak put it on and placed the hood over her head. She then made sure the silver one was not sticking out of her bag. She didn't want it to show at all.

She was hoping that with the little moonlight that showed threw the trees and her quick and quiet movements she would look like nothing more than a shadow with her black cloak on. Getting to her feet she was about to start running again when a voice yelled out.

"ITHILIEL LOSSIEL, COME ON OUT! THERE IS STILL TIME FOR YOU TO BE FORGIVEN OF YOUR SINS. WE GAVE YOUR FAMILY THE SAME OPTION BUT THEY TURNED US DOWN. WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL THEM. MAGIC USERS AREN'T WELCOMED HERE MY SON ALREADY TOLDYOU THAT NOW COME ON OUT!" Ithiliel glared at the sheriff. She wasn't born yesterday, unless his son told him not to shoot her and convince everyone else not to she would be dead on site. Taking a deep breath she took hold of her charms that hung around her neck.

One was a heart shape charm that had elvish writing written along the outside of it while on the inside was a dragon posed next to an hourglass. In the center or the hourglass was a small ruby. The other charm was a circle with the same elvish writing written along the outside and the wiccan star on the inside. Both charms were made from pure silver. Closing her eyes she hopped The Seven Valier were watching over her like her mother always told her. Letting her necklaces go Ithiliel was on the move once more. Not once did she look back her mind was focused on getting out of this alive. So focused she failed to realize the ruby in the center of the hourglass begun to glow.

Eventually she was forced to come to a complete stop. She had gotten to the edge of the forest but unfortunately it lead out to a cliff. Walking to the edge she looked down to see waves crashing up against the walls of jagged rocks. If she jumped she would not live threw the fall. Standing there she began to ponder what she should do next. Time was something she did not have so whatever she decided on had to be done fast.

"Ithil…" Her head shot up and she quickly turned around to see who it was that dared use her nickname. When her eyes fell upon the man she glared.

"Don't call me that traitor." The man only sighed and shook his head. Shifting the gun's weight he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Even your eyes are bewitching… Come with me. If you beg for forgiveness I'll make sure you are treated right. Come with me and I can help you leave this unforgivable life behind." Ithil stared in disbelief. Did he really think she would listen to him after all she had been through just now? Her mother's and brother's dead bodies flashed in her mind. Closing her eyes she shook her head as a look of disappointment flashed across the man's face.

"Never… You took part in killing my family. They were all I had…" Opening her eyes hate filled them and at once she shouted. "I WILL NEVER BEG! I WILL NEVER TURN AWAY FROM MY BELIEFS! I'D RATHER TAKE MY CHANCES WITH THE JAGGED ROCKS BELOW!" The man raised his gun and took aim at her. Ithil gasped and took a step back closer to the ledge. Taking her charms into her hands once more she took a deep breath.

"Don't be a fool Ithil." That was it that was the last straw she had made up her mind. Quickly she turned around and jumped off the cliff praying she survived through this. All this time the ruby never stopped glowing and when Ithil made up her mind to jump a blinding red light engulfed her and once it faded she was no longer falling towards jagged rocks. Instead she found herself among a vast and unfamiliar forest. She could feel the wisdom and age in them. She could feel their gentle spirits. These trees were unlike the ones from where she was from. Those trees were all dead and lifeless yet here they brimmed with life.

"Where am I?"

A/N: Okay here are the translations of Ithil's name.

Ithil – moon

-iel – daughter

Loss – Snow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((Though I wish Legolas was mine…)) As for all other OCs they are mine no taking. Also I wanted to point out that elvish shall be in bold happy reading ^_^

Chapter 2 I'm glad to have met you

Sitting down upon the forest floor Ithiliel closed her eyes. The sun's warm raise warmed up her cold wet body. The gentle breeze that whispered by was definitely refreshing to her senses. Laying on the ground her mind drifted off to sleep. She had been so scared, so sad and so tiered that this brief moment of rest just made her realize just how much. Alone, unguarded, defense down, her father would have scolded her for being reckless but she no longer cared and just wished for sleep.

Examining the ground sneaking among the trees, bow out and arrow at the ready, a man and his elven companion covered up by their dark cloaks moved about the trees. Trying to figure out what the red light was they had saw not too long ago they both were careful not to make a sound.

"**Over here. I see a figure laying down upon the ground. Caution my friend for we do not know if it be friend or foe." **The words flowed out softly in a beautiful tone even though it was low the other figure heard him quite clear.

"**I know which is why I count on you to have my back old friend." **At the words the elf drew his bow and set ready an arrow as his friend put his weapon away. He crept out from his hiding spot and steadied his tone.

"What brings you out here so close to Rivendale?" Upon hearing the husky voice that trailed to her ears Ithiliel quickly bolted up and grabbed at her bag. She was unsure if this person intended to rob her or worse. She had been through enough and did not wish to have more problems.

"I'm close to Rivendale you say... I see well that proves I'm far from home. As to what brings me hear that is none of your concern unless you are friend and can help me out." Though her words stated she was looking for help her posture was that of a cornered mouse that was ready to attack if need be. The man looked at her puzzled but did not miss a beat he could tell she was frightened and could tell she had been through a lot. The blood on her clothes did not help either of them feel safe at that moment.. A gust of wind picked up and blew Ithiliel's hood from her head out of instinct she looked away and undid her ribbon so her eye would be covered. Not skipping a beat she once again looked to the man.

"This is no place for one to travel alone especially a woman my lady." Her green eye glared at him and at once she took offense at his words.

"Well I never asked you for your opinion my good sir. I may be a woman but a talented one in fighting I am. Don't take me likely that goes for your friend in hiding as well." Disbelief would have been the look to cross the man's face but the many years as a ranger helped him hide it well. As for the elf in hiding he quietly walked out arrow still aimed at her and ready to fire. This only made Ithil mad but at the same time grateful. Arrows she knew how to handle a gun however was a different story. If he was to fire his arrow it would turn to ash before it even hit her. That's when his appearance actually caught her off guard. He was absolutely gorges his blonde hair and green eyes were captivating. His skin though light looked soft and his pointy ears only added to his looks.

"Your… an elf? I'm really not on my planet now. What am I going to do now." Sighing and looking to the ground she knelt upon it and folded her arms.

"**Aragorn what is going on? Who is this woman who questions me?" **The handsomely gruffy man that first came on the scene turned to his companion to speak but instead her voice cut in.

"**My name is Ithiliel Lossiel. ****I'm from a world called The 5****th**** Star of Night. My name is elvish there for you should know what it means. I reminded my mother of the moon and snow when I was born so she named me so. I studied elvish at my father's request thus this is why I know how to speak it. Any questions I haven't answered with this rant of mine?" **Both men looked at each other not sure if they should believe what they heard. They weren't even sure if they could trust her.

"Were you the cause of the red light earlier this day? If so how do we know you are friend not foe? In these dark times none can truly be trusted." Standing up she turned her back to the two and sighed. "I'm going to say the red light is proof I'm not from around here that and my clothing should be enough. Also I don't like the arrogant tone in your voice sir elf. I'm tiered, covered in mud, blood, and water. My feet are killing me my clothes are torn and I find myself in a world I know nothing of. So forgive me if I choose not to stick around anymore..." Ithil sighed as she got up from her kneeling position and flinched in pain. She looked down to her feet and sighed louder then she meant to. Her feet were terrible bruised and bloody from all the running she had done on her world.

"Sit down you can not move in such a state." Ithiliel's head shot up and she was going to comment when she noticed the gruffy one was right in front of her forcing her to the ground. She raised and eyebrow at the man as she watched as the elf came up beside him and handed him a small pouch.

"Forgive us my lady we are just wary of our surroundings. If you are truly from another world then the Valar must have brought you here for a reason." The elf softly spoke as he looked to the woman sitting upon the floor.

"I think its safe to say the Lady Nienna is watching over me." At once the elf's eyes looked to her surprised. How did she know of the Lady Nienna? Where was she truly from? So many questions yet no time to ask they had to get back to Rivendale.

"Elessar we must head back. It is almost time." The man that was bandaging up Ithiliel's feet nodded as he secured the wrapping on her right foot. He stole a quick glance at his friend who only nodded. The next thing Ithiliel knew she was being picked up by the elf.

"Woah?! Put me down I can walk. Besides I need to get my bag... so yeah put me down." The elf just smiled and shook his head. Ithiliel looked him straight in the eyes and wished she did not do that. She found herself lost to his captivating eyes, the way merriment sparkled in them made him so very enticing. She immediately looked away not wanting to drown in his eyes any further then what she already did.

"This is your bag correct? It is definitely different from the packs we carry around here. We'll bring you to Rivendale there you can get the proper treatment you need as well as a nice bath." The man named Elessar said as he picked her bag from the ground. She watched him as he placed the strap over his shoulder and began to walk the elf behind him.

It wasn't long till they came to a beautiful place. Lush green woods, sparkling water and the buildings were beautifully crafted. If she didn't know better she would have said she died and went to heaven. Ithiliel looked around taking in the sites only slightly aware that the elf carrying her was looking at her in amusement.

"Am I not allowed to marvel at this place's beauty? There is nothing like this place back on my world." She looked to the elf and a blush crept onto her face at realizing how handsome he truly was with his hood pulled off. She felt her cheeks go hot and quickly looked away not wanting to look at the elf holding her anymore.

"You are allowed my lady I never said you could not. However I must put you down now for we stand before Lord Elrond's study. He is Lord of Rivendale and it was he who sent us towards the light. I am sure he wishes to speak with you." A sigh escaped Ithiliel's lips as she felt herself being placed on the ground a sudden wave of longing washing over her. Shaking her head she walked up to the door and knocked before either the gruffy man or the elf could do so.

"You may enter." A strict commanding voice spoke from behind the door and Ithiliel only took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. Stepping inside she was followed by the elf and man.

"Who might you be child?" The elf that stood before her was garbed in a maroon mantel and wore a silver circlet upon his head. He had the most pericing gray eyes and dark hair she had ever seen on one so faired skin as he. This had to be Lord Elrond and he looked as if he was contemplating something. Next to him was an older man dressed in gray robes. He had a long gray beard and blue eyes filled with knowledge that came with being so old. It was as if they were expecting her yet trying to hide that fact from her.

"My name is Ithiliel Lossiel, please call me Ithil, I am from the world 5th Star of Night. Exactly how I ended up in your forest is beyond me all I know is a red light brought me here. I am glad however to have met these two fine gentleman they were of most help. Please excuse me for being rude my Lord but I do not know the customs around here." Ithil bowed before the men not knowing what to say or do next. She kept her eyes to the ground not daring to look up. A soft chuckle could be heard coming from the older gentle man as a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"There is no need to bow child. Lord Elrond and I were just speaking to each other about you." The girl looked up quickly to meet the older one's gaze. Surprise written on her face as the man smiled to her.

"You knew she would be there yet you sent us thinking different… why is that my Lord?" It was the elf that spoke and his words rang true why had he sent them if he knew of her arrival?

"I needed to be sure, and if it was her I knew the two of you would aid her. Now enough chatter we must make for the council. Lady Ithil you are to be present at the council as well there is much aid we need from you. I can say no more than that without altering your destiny here." Ithil nodded her head and was about to ask what he ment exactly when the older gentleman gave a slight push on her shoulder. She had not realized the man hadn't let her go till he pushed her.

"Come with me there is much we need to speak about before the council Aragorn, her bag please." Aragorn held it out and the older man took it. He started off and she quickly followed behind. What did this old man wish to speak with her about? Did she do something wrong? As she walked only did it just dawn on her that her feet were no longer hurting her.

"You are a very special child in your world correct? Here I am a powerful wizard named Gandalf yet I can sense you are far stronger then I. Your power will be a great help to us in this time of need but the choice is yours to make." Ithil looked at the old man and sighed. Why was he so open with this knowledge? On her world he would have been killed for revealing such news.

"On my world you would have been killed just now for saying such words… I take it that is not the case here. By chance do you know if my power was altered by me coming here? I feel different being here. The trees are more alive the water a lot cleaner and I healed myself without even trying or even knowing I did so." Gandalf just nodded the silent words blowing in the wind. So she had really changed being here… maybe that meant some of her spells that didn't work before may work now.

"Here we are. This will be your room child as long as you stay here there is already a bath drawn for you so you may clean up. If I am not mistaken there will also be a garment laid out for you that you could change into for the council. I will be back in two hours to escort you to the meeting. Take care Ithil." With that Gandalf handed her back her bag and walked off leaving her to ponder what was said.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one is going to be the council. Message or leave reviews I like to know what people think of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((Though I wish Legolas was mine…)) As for all other OCs they are mine no taking. Also I wanted to point out that elvish shall be in bold happy reading ^_^

Chapter 3

The Council and Other Things

It had to have been at least half an hour she spent in the tub and she still did not think she was clean. She imagined the blood to still be on her, her brother's blood. Only now did she realize she did not have the time to properly mourn the passing of her family. Yet still she could not will herself to do so. Once her hair was scrubbed clean she got out of the tube and began to dry herself off. Looking around once again she could not believe her surroundings. The bathroom was big enough to hold the porcelain tub and a wash basin that was off to the side. The door of the bathroom lead out to a beautiful room painted green and gold. The bed was soft and covered in forest green silk sheets. To the left of the bed was an arch that lead out to the balcony that over looked the water. On the right side of her bed was a vanity table with combs and different hair ties. Towards the exit was a wardrobe fit for a queen. It was beautifully carved with roses, trees and other plants all around it. Gracefully she walked over to it and opened the door revealing the one dress that had been left for her. It was a simple blue dress with a v neck line. The sleeves were tight around her upper arms but as it got down to her elbows it loosened up. She very easily slipped into the dress and found it near impossible to lace the back up.

"Would you like some help?" At once Ithil turned around to see a beautiful elf standing before her. Her hair matched that of Lord Elrond's and her eyes were merriment of gray unlike Lord Elrond's stern ones. She slowly nodded at the elf dressed in white as she turned around.

"I would appreciate it… thank you my Lady. Um… is it alright though? From your barring and your looks I say you were the Lord of this manor's daughter." The she elf smiled and began to lace the dress up.

"Yes that is true but I am still able to do small things here and there. Please call me Arwen not Lady." Ithil smiled her first real smile after coming to this place and sighed in contempt.

"Very well call me Ithil. Would you mind helping me with my hair as well?" The two walked silently over to the vanity. As soon as Ithil was seated and the comb was pulled threw her waist length hair she gasped remembering her eyes. Quickly she took the brush from Arwen and looked away from the mirror. Arwen was startled by the girl's sudden movement. Once she regained her senses Arwen placed her hand upon the girl's arm.

"Did I do something to offend you? I didn't mean to do so." Her voice was soft concern filled in it. Her eyes were filled with worry. How could Ithil make such a beautiful person feel so bad? She had to fix it and sighed knowing the women would more than likely run away at her answer.

"No you did not offend me. I am sorry for making you feel so. Please understand my eyes are not normal and any who look upon them are frightened for I can see things with them no other can." Pushing her hair that kept her right eye covered she showed Arwen how her left eye was green and her right eye silver. It was completely silver, even the pupil was a shade of silver. At once Ithil saw the aura that surrounded Arwen. It was a loving one filled with what she couldn't believe was concern and joy. Why was she concerned and joyful at the same time? Images flashed threw her mind like always but they came and went just as fast. It was only till Arwen's grasp tightened a bit that Ithil came out of her trance.

"Sorry… my silver eye allows me to see the aura of people and if I look long enough images of their future pop up but way too fast for even me to know what it is that I'm seeing. Please tell no one of this. I feel I can trust you even though we had just met. I feel bad for wronging you as well." She sat in silence waiting for the normal reaction instead she received a hug from the elf.

"I'm glad you shared this with me. Allow me to talk to my father about it. He is a seer and may be able to help you with your gift. Now we must hurry the meeting is only but a half hour away and Gandalf will be here shortly." Arwen took the brush from the girl's hand and began to comb out her hair once more. This time Ithil allowed it.

By the time they were done Ithil's hair had a single braid on the left side that went to the back. The back of her hair was gathered and placed over her right shoulder. The strands of her hair on the right side, was left down so it could keep her silver eye covered. Ithil was pleased with how she looked and thanked Arwen for helping her, when a knock came at her door. It was time and she knew it. Slipping on a pair of blue flats Ithil and Arwen walked to the door opening it to see not Gandalf but the blue eyed elf from earlier. A blush crept up her cheeks as she watched him look her up and down with a smile upon his lips.

"You look lovely my lady. Gandalf apologizes for not being able to escort you as planned so he has asked me to do so in his place." The elf held out his arm and Ithil hesitated. She wasn't sure what to think about the situation. Finally she bowed her head and took his arm letting him lead her away.

"Thank you my lord for the complement though I am not worthy of such a thing. By the way what is your name?" Ithil's gaze now fell upon the circle of many who gathered. So lost in thought and wonderment about the elf next to her she had not realized they reached their destination. The blonde haired elf, lead her to a seat in between Gandalf and another elf she had never met.

"Do not belittle yourself my lady for you truly are attractive. As for my name its Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. You honor me my lady." The elf smiled and took a seat in between the elf that sat next to her and another one. Looking around the room she noticed many different people present. One man in particular caught her attention. He sat with a regal bearing his clothes spoke of one in a high position his hair was brown and his eyes were green. There was something about him though that was unsettling. The next person of interest to her was a short man with a beard that could rival that of Gandalf. His hair and beard were both a light shade of brown almost red one could say as for his eyes they were dark and held a curious look in them as if he knew he was being watched. Quickly she looked away and was surprised to see the gruffy man named Elessar. He somehow looked different then before now with his cloak off. His dark hair and eyes spoke in volumes of how the man worried about what was to happen. The last creature to catch her attention was a small boy next to Gandalf. He had brown hair and green eyes. But what caught her attention the most was how wary he looked. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him he would be okay but for some reason she felt now was not the time for that. Once all gathered to the meeting she watched as Lord Elrond stood. Silence fell among those present waiting to hear what the great Lord had to say.

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Ithil watched as all eyes turned to the child, this child she now knew as Frodo. For some odd reason she began to feel uneasy as if a voice was whispering to her of dark desires. She closed her eyes and tried to block it out. Once the voice had died down she opened her eyes to see the man she had looked at before now standing addressing the council.

"In a dream… I saw the eastern sky grow dark… but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur'd Bane is found.'" She watched as the man reached out for the ring only causing Lord Elrond to stand from his seat. When he had seated she did not take note.

"BOROMIR!" It was then that Gandalf silenced them all. The words he spoke held a great and evil power. Ithil could not help but close her eyes and hold her head in pain. The words seemed to have a life of their own threatening to devour all.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldirs." Ithil took note on how Elrond's voice held a slight quiver to it. Obviously the words that were spoken had shaken the elf to his core but would not reveal that to any present. He after all had to keep up appearances at this council and it would do no good if the others see him falter.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond… for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil." Things were starting to get tense that much Ithil knew. This man Boromire wanted to use the ring for his people yet from her understanding it was pure evil.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." She could not and would not let this man ramble on again. It was starting to annoy her.

"From what I'm hearing and from what I gather this ring is a power to be reckoned with. My mother once told me the more you hold something dear to you the more likely you will hurt it. You obviously have your reasons to want the ring but think about the cost. Are you willing to sacrifice the ones you love for more power?" Ithil watched as all eyes fell on her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable till Elessar took the floor.

"The Lady is right by all means. You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromire glared at the two. Ithil got the distinct impression she had hit a soft spot infuriating the man.

"And what would a woman and a Ranger know of this matter?" She watched as Legolas stood with great speed furry in his eyes and his posture stating he was ready for a fight if need be.

"That is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Ithil was confused. She had thought the man's name was Elessar yet this elf was calling him Aragorn. Only after the elf's words register that she realized she too was being called out.

"Hey pal I'm just saying it as it is. Many who obtain power will initially use it for good but somewhere down the road they lose their way and become corrupt. I have seen many a witch and wizard fall in such a manor." At once she covered her lips surprised that she let that information slip so easily. Questioning looks where drawn to her and many whispered to each other. The feeling of being the current topic on everyone's mind was becoming unsettling. It was not till Boromire directed his attention to Aragorn.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" The blue eyed elf nodded bringing his attention back to Boromire.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." It was clear that Aragorn did not want this attention nor did he care for it. She could sense a great deal from the man at that very moment. The sheer thought that a future king had helped her was unnerving as well.

**"Sit down, Legolas." **A sigh escaped her lips, Legolas's name was beautiful yet at the same time she could not help wonder why his name was Greenleaf Greenleaf. She immediately shook her head when she realized she was stareing at the elf. He must have sensed her stareing for he looked at her and smiled. A blush now crept across her face as she looked away her attention being drawn back to Boromire who was walking back to his seat.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no king." Sighing Ithil knew this was going to be a long day and her attention span could not last much longer. She decided to tune everyone out their voices annoying her as to what should be done. It was clear what had to be done, yet now here they were all of them arguing over it. The next thing she knew was a small voice trying its best to reach above everyone else's. She looked at the boy and smiled so he was going to put all in their place might as well get them to shut up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! FRODO WISHES TO SPEAK!" All fell silent at the woman's voice. In all their long years never had a woman shouted out such crude words to a man. Yet all looked to the boy in question.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way." Ithil watched as Gandalf approached the boy and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins... as long as it is yours to bear" Removing his hand Gandalf turned to stand behind him. Aragorn was next. He approach the boy and got down to his knees.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will you have my sword." Ithil watched as the blonde haired wander known as Legolas approached and smiled.

"And you have my bow." It looked to her that one of the shorter men from earlier did not like the fact of an elf going and quickly offered his service.

"And my ax." The man scurried over to the group where he stood proudly among them, while Legolas gave a distasteful look and received one in return from the dwarf. Boromire looked intently at Frodo and approached as well.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." Everyone's attention was then brought over to a bush where rustling followed by a yelp. A blond haired boy appeared running over to Frodo.

"Master Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said as he stood beside his friend. Elrond stood in surprise. It was obvious he had not known this child was here as well.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." "WAIT!" Two more children came out of hiding, quickly running over to the now expanding group.

"We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." One quickly said not missing a beat while the other folded his arms once he was beside Frodo.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… Quest… Thing…" Gandalf look surprised and shook his head. Where on earth did these two come from?

"Well that rules you out Pip." Shaking her head Ithil could no longer stay quiet. Is this what Lord Elrond meant when he told her she had a destiny to fulfill here? It mattered not what did matter was her joining.

"It takes a lot of courage to do what you know is right but even more to act upon it. I may not be skilled with a bow like the elf, or an axe like him. I don't even know how to wield a sword I do however have an extensive knowledge of herbal mixtures to aid in healing as well as hand to hand combat. It may not seem much but I offer what I can." With that she bowed to the boy a smile upon her lips.

"You can offer much more then that Lady Ithil you do not give yourself enough credit." Gandalf had spoken softly to her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. Boromire was outraged and could not stand the sight.

"How can a woman be of help on this jurney? All she will sceceed in doing is distracting us from our course." A cold shiver went down Boromire's back as well as the rest of the fellowship.

"Just because I'm a woman that doesn't know how to fight with weapons does not mean I am defenseless." She lifted her head and looked Boromire dead in the eye a wicked smile playing across her lips.

"Do not trifle with her she is a powerful being with great magic. Her words can very well come to life if she so wields it to. Aragorn I would very much like it if you taught her the way of the sword and Legolas could you teach her the way of the bow. She will need to learn both before we part our way from here." All stood in silence unable to believe the fact that she could very well bring words to life. Was she truly that powerful that her words alone could so easily move her unseen by them? She would make for a great ally but worse yet a greater foe should she fall. Ithil's smile faded and she looked at Gandalf horrified. As if senseing her fear the old man took hold of her hand.

"Do not fear child. You know very well that in this world magic users are safe. You are safe here." Ithil bowed her head and slightly shook.

"I'll believe that the day when I'm actually aided and not attacked." Subconcisly did her hand go to her pendents that dangeled around her kncek. Sighing she looked up to the group and smiled.

Elrond smiled and nodded at the group. He was pleased that there was no further argument about Ithil joining them.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring." At once the child with golden hair and gray eyes looked around happily and spoke confused.

"Great. Where are we going?" Ithil laughed and patted the child on the shoulder. This was going to be a fun event.

"Well I think intros are a must. I can't very well go around saying hey you when I want someone's attention." A false sense of joy glistened in Ithil's eyes as the fear of having to trust nine complete strangers dawned on her. This truly would be a long journey.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up as soon as I get it done. Message or leave reviews I like to know what people think of my story. Also I would like to point out there will be many a wiccan reference in this tale for I'm a wiccan and a beginner at that. So if you're a wiccan or a pagan and you notice something wrong please tell me so I may fix it. Like I said I'm only a beginner and I'm trying to learn. Thank you and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((Though I wish Legolas was mine…)) As for all other OCs they are mine no taking. Also I wanted to point out that elvish shall be in bold happy reading ^_^

Chapter 4

Might and Magic

Ithil found herself slowly walking to the training field where she would meet Aragorn for her first sword lesson. The meeting had taken place two days prior and Gandalf thought it was best for her to learn how to fight with a sword and bow in case the need arose. It was then that Lord Elrond took her to the side and explained he would help her anyway he could to get her sight under control. She had to thank the Valar when she had returned to her room that night to see a silver eye patch in the shape of a star upon her bed. She knew what it was for and pleased to have been gifted it.

"Well my lady, are you ready?" Ithil lifted her head and looked around her feet had brought her right to the training grounds without her noticing it. Was she really that lost she could not focus. Sighing she reached into her bag and pulled out her sword. The beauty of it still fascinated her. The hilt of the sword had elegant carvings of the moon and stars. She had made the request for her hilt to be such and the blacksmith was happy to comply. Carefully judging the weight in her hand she swiftly unshed it and placed the scabbard back in her bag.

"I will show you how to carry that around your waste. If you keep it in your bag your enemies will be upon you before you can even draw it." She nodded at Aragorn knowing he was right and sighed heavily.

"Do I really have to learn? For that matter do THEY have to watch?" Aragorn looked confused at first then smiled. He had suspected her ability to sense others when they first met but this was truly a feat. For no one could sense an elf unless they wanted to be caught.

"**It would seem the lady is very observant to her surroundings. This should be quite the match what say you Legolas?" **Sure enough the blonde haired cutie came out of hiding and behind him was master Gimli, and Sam. Picking up a rock she threw it at the tree next to Legolas and a sharp yelp could be heard.

"I'm VERY observant of my surroundings. MERRY, PIPPIN OUT OF THAT TREE RIGHT NOW. Boromire Frodo out from the rock and why on earth are you here to watch too Gandalf? I'm going to make a complete fool of myself I don't need guys watching that." Ithil pouted and sat upon the ground her eyes glaring at each of the fellowship members in turn.

"Come on las if we watch you the hobbits can learn something and we will know where your training needs to be picked up in case Aragorn can't teach." Ithil sighed in defeat as she stood up. She quickly discarded her bag to the side and walked down to meet Aragorn in the ring. Tugging lightly at her green short sleeved tunic she bowed to Aragorn then stood straight.

Metal upon metal rang out threw the air none had expected what they saw. It was only a mere hour and the girl had not only the basics down but the speed and power to put behind it as well. It was only about another five minutes before she started to do complicated stunts with her sword. Finally Aragorn lunged at her swiping her from her right side and she lost balance. Her sword was flung from her hands as she held her own in defeat.

"Are you sure you never wielded a sword before now Ithil? You are very capable of giving Legolas a run for his coin." Ithil backed away and bowed her head blushing. She walked over to her sword and lifted it up.

"I just learn quickly. I see something once and I can copy it without any flaws. It's a curse and one I do not wish to talk about. What made you think to go for my right side?" Aragorn smiled he had waited for that question. He had gone for it when he realized she was favoriteing it as if she was afraid of it. If not for that flaw she could have won the fight.

"You favor your right side. You keep your hair directly in front of your eye and you cannot see what comes at you from that angel. Why do you give yourself such a handicap?" Ithil sighed and pulled her hair back the star patch now visible to all.

"I don't want to talk about my eye. Let us get things straight here and now. ALL of you better listen close. You now my name that isn't hard to forget. As for what I stated before to everyone in the fellowship when we took private counseling with Lord Elrond in his chambers, I am not of this world. Now because I am not from this world there are things I don't want to talk about one would be my right eye. Two would be my family three would be the so called power Gandalf mentioned I had and four ANYTHING that's personal. GOT IT GOOD! **Now then on to archery Legolas are you coming?"**

None knew what to say and none knew what to do. Gandalf sighed clearly irritated at her disgruntle state. It was clear the girl would take a while before she could trust any here in the fellowship and he knew why. She had said it herself to him many a time. How could there be a world where magic was forbidden. Where if you were caught you were killed? It was most definitely a disturbing thought. He waited for the girl to be out of view before speaking to the dishearten lot.

"Do not worry she'll come around in time when she realizes that using magic does not hold the possibility of death." All looked at Gandalf confused until realization hit both Legolas and Aragorn.

"**You mean to say on her world the killed those with magic. That would explain the state she was in when Aragorn and I found her. Tis a crime to be so hostile towards a child like she. With that being the case it would be best to give her room to breathe." **Legolas suddenly felt the strongest urge to protect her to keep her safe and make her understand none would hurt her again. Quickly he took off for the archery range he did not want to keep her waiting.

How long had she been waiting? Five six minutes she didn't know all she knew was that the elf had showed up finally with bow in his hand.

"**My lady which would be your dominate arm?" **Ithil sighed here it comes, her right side was dominate and that meant her right eye was her dominate eye. She knew that she would need her eye so she only sighed.

"**I'm very capable of using my left hand and eye. I need not use my right though the answer to your question is right. Given the circumstance however my right side will not be used." **Legolas nodded and went over to the fence that was situated before a target.

"**Come her Ithil and watch how I hold the bow and draw back the string." **Legolas strung an arrow and took aim, Ithil could not help but stare at how focused he became. His blue eyes intently locked on the target his body motionless as he held the bow perfectly still. A smile played across his face as he turned and looked at her lowering his bow.

"**Am I more attracting then the lesson my lady? I let the arrow go some time ago." **Ithil became beat read and looked away this was not happening to her. How on earth did he get under her skin like so? She remembered the stories her mother told her about elves and how graceful and beautiful they were. But none of them could compare to Legolas he was simply perfect. Too perfect she told herself after all he had a soulmate out there somewhere and who was she to interfere with the workings of The Valar?

"**I have no idea what you are talking about. I was plainly lost in thought is all. My turn now right?"** Legolas smiled and held the bow out to her. He watched as she took it her hand gently brushing his. A small electric shock could be felt by the two and left them staring at their hands. At once she drew back and turned away from him.

"**It would seem I am a bit tiered from sparring with Aragorn. If you'll excuse me perhaps we can pick this up later." **Quickly she bolted before Legolas could say a word. He had felt it there was a connection between them and she not only felt it but was clearly scared of it. Could she truly be the other half of his soul? No that would be asking for too much and that would be pressure she did not need. Sighing he picked his bow up and began to fire arrows one after the other to relive the stress.

How long she ran and how far she ran she did not know. All she knew was that she had to get distance from the elf. She had to put distance between herself and that feeling she got when she touched him. So much was happening and she didn't want to be dragged along. Not if she could help it. Finally coming to a stop she looked around and sighed noticing she was in the forest by herself. Sitting upon the floor she placed her bag down and opened it removing her book of shadows. Lovingly she traced the intercut patterns of the moon and stars that were etched into the wood.

"My name is Ithiliel Lossiel, I come to you for guidance and knowledge. You are my old friend, my companion, my secret keeper. In the name of the great lady Varda wife of the great one I vow not to harm any as I look into this book of shadows. So mote it be." Closing her eyes she laid the book down upon the ground allowing her aura to flew threw her creating a shield around her to warn her if any were to come.

"Now then my friend let us see what we can do here. I want to see how my magic is affected by this place." Opening her eyes she flipped through the pages to find a spell she could test out. One that would cause no harm to the lovely forest she sat in. Finding one she smiled and nodded her head.

"This one will do just fine. I need to speak with Gandalf anyways. Maybe he will know what is going on." Sighing she went through her bag and sighed in disbelief. How could she be so dumb? All her tools were back home in her world a place she was never going back to. Sighing she closed the book and held it in her hand. I Ithiliel Lossiel has performed what I could in the name of the great one so may all the energies return from wince they came you are no longer bound here my friends and thank you for joining me so farewell and merry part as we merry meet again. So mote it be." At once the aura died down and dissolved back to the places it belonged. Quietly she began the long track back.

"So that is the source of your power child?" Ithil spun around ready to fight if need be but relaxed as she saw Gandalf standing beside the tree. Only did his words sink in when she stood still and silent for a moment. A sigh escaped her lips as she nodded.

"Yes my book her is called a book of shadows it holds everything that's dear to me. My spells, my remidies, my thoughts, hopes, and dreams. There is nothing this book does not know about me. But without the right tools my magic can't really work all too well. I just realized I have none of what I need and I doubt any would be laying around in this place. How did you know I was here?" Gandalf chuckled and waved at her to come closer. She did so and he rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"You summoned me here my dear. That is how your power has been affected. Just glancing at your summoning spell and wishing to speak with me was all you needed to do. But I understand if you want to get your items. I'm certain you may find what you need around here in Rivendale. Now let us go there is still much sun left and much to be learned. I would personally like to see some of your magic first hand. I'm sure the others feel the same." Ithil swallowed hard as the older man began to walk off. Not giving it much thought she quickly grabbed her bag and ran after him her book still in her grasp.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up as soon as I get it done. Message or leave reviews I like to know what people think of my story. Like I said before I'm a novice at wicca and I am trying to learn the basics. My parents don't follow it nor my sisters and I don't have a mentor so I'm doing the best I can with books that I've gathered. So to any wiccan or pagan reading this I would love messages or reviews on what I do wrong so I may learn from it. Please and thank you may the goddess be ever watchful in your days ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((Though I wish Legolas was mine…)) As for all other OCs they are mine no taking. Also I wanted to point out that elvish shall be in bold happy reading ^_^

Chapter 5

Trust

It had been a long time since they left the safety of Rivendale. How long exactly was lost to Ithil for she did not care to keep track of time. She did however remember the day they left everyone was quiet and looking at her expectantly. Never in her dreams could she imagine who had told them or when they got it but each one had taken part in giving her items that she could use in her magic. Aragorn had given her

A well crafted knife. The hilt was decorated with stars and shone brightly in the light. Frodo had gotten her a censer to hold her burning incense or oils. Gimli had bestowed upon her a lovely silver chalice made by his kin. Boromir had given her a knife that she could actually use if need be. It was plain and simple just how she liked it. Merry had given her a silver bell that chimed a lovely ring. Lord Elrond had gifted her with a pouch filled with all kinds of herbs. She was grateful for it. She would be able to make her potions then. As for Arwen she had given Ithil a great gift. One she could never be able to pay her back for, tarot cards. On many occasions had she talked to Arwen about them and how she missed them for they always helped clear her mind.

Gandalf knowing she needed something to channel her magic with had given her a simple staff that was small enough to be a wand. At the tip lay a shimmering ruby that emanated her power. It was clear that Sam felt bad compared to what everyone else got her but his was important too. He had given her a small bowl to use to mix her potions in. She could not stress the fact that it was important to her and that made the young hobbit smile. As for Pipin he had given her a blue cloth with little white snowflakes on it. He sheepishly admitted that the Lady Arwen had helped him make it. He wanted her to use it to carry everything in. Legolas was the only one who did not get her a thing but she did not care. She was actually greatful the elf didn't get her anything it would be too embarrassing for her to except.

"Ithil we camp, here tonight are you well?" Ithil looked at where the voice came from and saw the worried look on Aragorn's face. At once she became aware of her surroundings and noticed everyone had stop and began to unpack.

"Ooops I was lost in my own world sorry." Quietly she moved over to a tree and lay her pack down. She did a once over herself just to make sure all was well. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt and a gray tunic over it, matching dark blue leggings and brown leather boots that came up to her knee. Upon her waist sat her sword that she had been training with and on her back was her quiver of arrows and bow. Sighing she took off her weapons and lay them upon the floor followed by her messenger bag that held all her wiccan needs.

"**Ithil may we talk for a moment. You have been avoiding me these past moons did I offend you?" **Ithil spun around to see the blonde haired elf standing before her. His blue eyes held a look of hurt at not knowing why she avoided him. Sighing she hesitated at first but finally found the curage to take his hand. At once the shock was felt again and she lowered her hand backing up just a bit.

"**You did nothing wrong Legolas. I just choose to stay away from that shock I keep getting when I touch you. I don't like it. So talk we may but keep your hands to yourself." **Legolas smiled and moved closer to her causeing her to take another step back and tripping over her bed roll. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground but instead she felt strong arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes she found herself lost in clear blue ones.

"**Are you alright Ithil? You seem a little jumpy." **Judging by his voice it was clear Legolas was having fun with this and Ithil was turning red as a tomato. The only thing she cared to think about was hiding her blush so she hid her face in his tunic.

"**Shut it you arrogant elf. Let me go I can stand on my own." **She found herself unwilling to let him go and that thought alone scared her. Why was it she was drawn to him? Was it that? Was she truly drawn to him?

"**I would love to listen to you my lady but it would seem that you don't really want that." **A laugh escaped his lips and she only reddened more. Quickly she pushed herself away from him and turned her back to him as to not see the look on his face. Legolas's eyes were filled with joy but his expression said different. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out two wooden figures one man one woman and held them out to her.

"**Here I know it is late but I had to take time to make them. I hope they are of use to you. They are figures of-" "The Great Lady Varda and the Great Lord Manwe. How?" **She looked at him in shock as she took the two figures and examined them closely. If she didn't know better she would say these were the exact ones she had back home. Legolas was truly a gifted crafter and she was glad to have these idols.

"**Thank you Legolas. They're beautiful a true work of art. Thank you."** Ithil gently placed the figures on her bed roll and valentarily gave Legolas a hug. One that lasted to short for Legolas's likeing but he watched as she started to fix things to suite her for the night.

"**Night Legolas."** Sleep began to take her as she laid her head down upon her bedroll.

"**Perhaps next time we can have more of a conversation, instead of me blushing at the sight of you."** He chuckled low knowing full well the child will not remember saying those words but at least now he knew he did have a affect on her.

Legolas rejoined the rest of his group all of whom were smiling. He looked at each one in turn before resting his eyes on Aragorn.

"**Whats going on? What did I miss?" **Aragorn smiled and leaned up against his tree only shaking his head.

"My friend we are just glad you're finally taking action, much to the hobbit's dismay of course. It seems our fair lady has captivated them as well." Merry and Pippin both blushed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"She is fair and nice when you don't make her mad so don't go aggravating her. It is clear she has eyes for you though." Merry looked to Pippin who looked back to Merry and they both nodded.

"Win her over for us will you. Don't let her go or we won't forgive you." Both hobbits folded their arms in front of their chest and eyed Legolas who now took a seat by the fire as well.

"Be careful not to push too hard. She clearly has a troubled past that she does not wish to share and that could cause problems for you. Work on gaining her trust first then talk about other moves you wish to make. You don't want to frighten her away." A puff of white came from Gandalf's moth as he blew the smoke into the sky. All looked at him knowing what he said to be true.

The sun rose high in the sky and everyone was packed and already on the move. Ithil however was finding it hard to keep up. Her mind kept wandering off thinking about these people she was with. They were kind and understanding of her. They trusted her to have their backs while she didn't trust them enough. She suddenly stopped moving and began to look around. Something was wrong something was different the aura she felt was that of bloodlust. Quickly she started to move again this time to catch up with Aragorn and Gandalf who were at the front of the group.

"There is something out there. Something with the lust for blood be on guard." Her voice rang clear and the rest of the fellowship heard her all too clear. Gimli reached for his ax while Legolas stood ready with his bow. Boromire and Aragorn both had their hands on the hilt of their swords ready to draw them if need be. The hobbits quickly huddled together standing close to each other and ready for whatever may come. Gandalf was calm and looked around his surroundings as if to see where the attack may come from. None stopped moving but on their guard they were every now and then they would hear a howl. They knew what was out there the question was how long would it be till the wargs attacked them?

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one will be a continuation of this chapter. I split it into two because it would have been too long and I didn't want to bore anyone. The next one will also have a whole ritual like scene to it and maybe other surprises. I hope you all are enjoying this. Again message and reviews are most welcome especially about wicca. Please if you know anything help me out. I want to be true to the craft as possible. May the goddess be ever watchful in your days ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((Though I wish Legolas was mine…)) As for all other OCs they are mine no taking. Also I wanted to point out that elvish shall be in bold happy reading ^_^

Chapter 6

Trust pt 2

As the day went on the howling got louder, by night fall it was close. Everyone had abandoned their packs close to bill the pony and had the Hobbits stay close to him. It was dark and the howling added to the hobbits fears. Ithil could not help but wonder what to do. In this dark atmosphere the wargs had the advantage and could easily ambush them from any side catching them off guard. What they needed was light or some way of knowing where to look for the attack. Ithil knew she could see them if she removed her eye patch, but that would bring up too many questions. Was she ready to reveal such a secret? The squeak that came from one of the hobbits as they held their little swords pained her. They were trying to be brave to face what was out there though they could not see it and here she was debating on trust. They trusted her to protect them so why couldn't she trust them with at least one secret.

"Blast it! It's too dark we need light if we are to have the upper hand. Gandalf is there any way you can tell us from where they come?" Gandalf shook his head and blew on his crystal that was embedded in his staff. Alas the light wasn't all that helpful to them but more so for the wargs. Sighing in defeat Ithil knew what had to be done.

"Listen close everyone, there is a way to pinpoint their exact location in this dark. Mind you however that now is not the time to answer any questions you may have, save it for after the battle." Gandalf looked at her knowingly while the others were confused.

"How is that lassie? Do you have a spell or something for times like this?" Gimli was truly interested and closely watched her as she pined her hair back and pulled the eye patch off her right eye. Gasps could be heard from everyone as they gazed upon her silver eye. Wasting no time she looked around counting how many were present. Ten in total seven of them where filled with bloodlust and lived many moons while three were young and almost frightened. It was as if they didn't want to be here.

"Ten total. Seven of them will defiantly attack but three are hesitant. The closest one is by the hobbits that one we need to look out for he's the ring leader and filled with lust. The next one is off to Gandalf right and there is one behind Boromire. Two of them are closing in on Aragorn from the right and left. And the last two are by Legolas's left and Gimli's left." Aragorn and the others moved in position. Aragorn had instructed the hobbits to get behind him. As soon as the hobbits moved the wargs attacked. Just like Ithil said only seven came out of hiding to attack them. Legolas made quick work of the warg that attacked him and was immiediatly there to help Aragorn. The guys made quick work of the wargs that attacked and were now looking to Ithil. She had not moved a muscle to help them instead she was staring off into the woods.

"Ithil where are the other three? We can't let them escape to warn more." Boromire asked he was about to shake the girl from where she stood but stopped. He noticed a slight glow coming from a ruby that was in the center of the hourglass being held by a dragon. He motioned for the others to come over and they did. Legolas was concerned for Ithil it was clear she was in some sort of trance. He reached out to touch her only to be stopped by Gandalf.

"Do not touch her. There are forces at work here we must not disturb. Stand back, everyone we might just see something special." At Gandalf words everyone stepped back and quietly watched Ithil. She could feel it their pain their suffereing. They were not always like this. They were peaceful at one point innocent they knew nothing of a kill. Ithil wanted to help them to ease their pain.

"Come out little ones I will not hurt you." Ithil's voice sounded distant as if not her own. What really caught everyone's attention is when the three wargs came out of hiding and sat before Ithil as if knowing she was telling the truth.

"I call upon the Lady Vaire the weaver of stories and time. Grant me the power to turn back time to aid those in need. What is old is now new let the light shine through." At those words the ruby gave off a bright light and where it had once before engulfed Ithil it now engulfed the wargs. As the light began to dim figures other then wargs began to take form, they looked almost to be like wolves. When the light cleared instead of three wargs there were three wolves. No longer did they have the grotest skin and drawn back faces of the wargs but beautiful fur coats and snouts. What really caught them all off guard was how they were only mere pups.

"Your free now go home to your families. I'm sure they miss you." Ithil held out her hand to the pups and stroked them each in turn. As if on cue the pups liked Ithil's hand as if to thank her and took off through the forest. All were in shock what had just happened could not be real. No wizard had the power to turn back time so how on earth did she do it? It was only when Ithil began to sway did anyone begun to react. Legolas was quick on his feet and by her side just in time to catch the girl before she fell.

"Gandalf what happened? How powerful is she? I know she told us not to question her but there is far too much we don't know about her." Frodo was worried and it showed all too clear as he watch the girl sleep in Legolas's arms.

"You should ask her when she wakes. She may surprise us all and tell us more about herself. As for how powerful she is let us just say, we should be grateful she isn't our enemy. Now then I say we make camp here for the night and let her sleep. We move in the morning and if she is still not awake we carry her." Legolas nodded and everyone began to set up camp.

Legolas had the first watch and he could not help but be curious of Ithil's necklace. Against his better jugement he approached the sleeping girl and gently took hold of her pendants. The first to catch his attention was the heart shape charm with a dragon posed next to an hourglass and the small ruby that now lay dim in the center of the hourglass. The elvish writing the circled around the charm is what caught his attention. It read 'Daughter of Time and Space.' The next was a circular charm that had a star on the inside and more elvish writing along the outside. This one read 'May the Lords and Ladies of the Valar be ever watchful.'

"**My father gave me both of these charms. He said the dragon one was ment for me that it was my destiny to have it and as for the other one he made it himself so I would always remember who was guiding me. What happened to the last three wargs?"** Ithil was calm and still very sleepy she didn't understand why though. What had happened? When did she put her eye patch back on? The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by wargs.

"**You do not remember? What is the last you remember?"** Legolas looked at her confused. How could she not remember what took place? Was she that deep in a trance? He let go of her charms and looked upon her face. It clearly held signs of not knowing what took place.

"**The last I remember was Boromire asking where the last three were. Then everything goes blank… why am I so tiered" **The elf just smiled at her and sat on the ground besides her. He was unsure if he should tell her and sat pondering it till he felt a weight upon his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw her leaning on him her eyes half closed. When she had sat up he didn't know, he was however grateful for the little contact. He had been dieing to touch her again to hold her in his arms. He was drawn to her his body, mind, heart and soul cried out to touch her. Gently he stroked her hair and shook his head.

"**Perhaps it is best you sleep and when you're fully awake we can talk." **A soft sigh escaped Ithil's lips as she slowly nodded her head. She was exusted and wanted nothing more than to be held at that moment by the elf. She was scared at how her very soul cried out to be held by him.No man had ever made her feel this way and she feared that. She was unsure as to where this was going but right now she needed comfort.

"**Sorry Legolas… for leaning on you I just needed to put my head down for a second. I will sleep now. Forgive me." **Ithil removed her head for the elf's shoulder and laid back down on her bed roll falling instantly to sleep.

"**It seems she's at least beginning to trust you my friend. Perhaps you should tell her of your birth right. You shouldn't keep secrets from each other. She may even find it easier to trust you." **Legolas turned his head and looked upon the face of his dear friend Aragorn and smirked. He looked back to the girl and sighed.

"**Or it might drive her further away. You saw how she acted towards Lord Elrond. She bowed down to him each time they met regardless to him telling her not to. She would treat me differently if she knew."** Legolas shook his head in disaproveal. He stood up and walked over to his bed roll. Aragorn looked at the elf and chukeled.

"**Then you have not seen her with Arwen. She treats her as if they were sisters. Yet she knows of her upbringing. There is no doubt in my mind that she will treat you differently. Get some sleep I'll take over watch now."** Legolas nodded and did what was told of him all the while thinking that Aragorn might be right.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This was the continuation of the previous chapter and as you can tell I left out the ritual that I had originally planned on putting in. I wasn't sure how to fit it in. Anyways thank you for reading. I can't stress it enough for people to leave reviews for me. I would really like to know your opinions and suggestions if you have any. May the goddess be ever watchful in your days ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((Though I wish Legolas was mine…)) As for all other OCs they are mine no taking. Also I wanted to point out that elvish shall be in bold happy reading ^_^

Chapter 7

Tight Places

How long had it been she was asleep for she didn't know but by the time she woke she was in an open field filled with rocks. Sitting up she stretched out and looked around. From the looks of things they had just stopped for Aragorn was now trying to get a fire started and Sam was getting things ready to cook.

"How long was I asleep for?" All eyes turned to her smiles and relief on their faces. Frodo quickly ran over to her followed by the other hobbits.

"About five days. Um… Ithil can you please tell us more about yourself? I know you asked us not to ask but… well we're curious." Ithil sat in silence suddenly feeling venerable. She did not like the idea but knew it had to be done sooner or later. Sighing she nodded her head slowly.

"What is it you want to know Frodo? Be mindful if it is too personal I will not answer you. There are some things I do not wish to talk about. That goes for the rest of you as well." Ithil sat in silence her hand slightly shaking from fear as to what will be asked of her. She watched as the others nodded in agreement.

"What is your world like?" Pippin immediately asked cutting Frodo off before he could ask a thing. Ithil sighed and shook her head. This was going to be hard after all.

"My world was a dangerous place for magic users. If you were found out to be practicing magic in a town that didn't approve of it you were either arrested till you agreed never to practice again or killed on the spot. My family and I had to move often for that very reason. That's all I will say on that matter." She looked at each of their faces and saw how disgusted they were with the new found knowledge. This place truly accepted magic users and that she was grateful for.

"What does your name mean? Why is it in elvish?" Frodo asked clearly curious about her name and not wanting to get too personal. Ithil smiled and laughed.

"Ithiliel means moon daughter and Lossiel means snow daughter. It is in elvish because my father told me I was adopted and was originally the daughter of an elf so in respect to my elf mother they named me Ithiliel Lossiel. Though I never believed him after all elves don't exist in my world. My mother however told me I was named so because my right eye reminded her of the moon and my skin was white as snow." Ithil wasn't sure but at her words she could have sworn she saw a glint of something in Gandalf's eyes. What it was she was unsure of all she knew was that the look was gone.

"No elves? Then what sorts of beings live in your world?" The woman smiled at Sam. He was quite shock to hear there were no elves where she came from.

"Just humans. We don't have all the manor of beings you have here. That is why I thought you to be children. I have never seen a Hobbit before or a dwarf for that matter. My father however would tell me stories about elves though I never thought to question him as to how he knew so much about them. I wish I had…" Ithil trailed off thinking about her family and how much she missed them.

"Will you be going back to your world when you are done with this quest?" The words of Merry shot threw her like an arrow fear lit in her eyes for a second before it vanished and she shook her head.

"I pray to the Valar that they let me stay here. I do not wish to ever go back to that forsaken world." Merry smiled as did the others. Frodo placed his hand upon Ithil's arm and gently smiled to the girl.

"You must come back with us to the Shire then. We will be more than happy to show you around." Ithil smiled and nodded her head. She liked that idea a lot but where would she stay? She could not stay in the Shire she would not intrude on them like so.

"Thank you Frodo it is much appreciated." Boromire walked over to the small gathering and placed his hand upon Merry and Pippin's shoulder.

"What say we get some sword practice in my friends you may need it in things to come." The hobbits smiled and nodded their heads heading off with Boromire. Ithil was grateful to the man it was obvious he knew she was getting tiered of speaking and answering questions. She watched as Frodo walked over to Gandalf and Sam went back to what he was doing before. Aragorn was now seated on a rock watching the hobbits with Boromire smoking his pipe. Ithil stood up and walked over to Legolas who was standing watch. She knew he had his own questions to ask and she had hers.

"**May I join you?" **Legolas did not look to her he only nodded. Ithil sighed and stood beside him. For some odd reason she wanted to touch him but could not find the strength to do so.

"**Ask. I know you have questions and I'm will to answer. Aragorn is not close enough to hear us and no one else can understand elvish… other than Gandalf too of course but something tells me he knows more then he lets on." **She smiled when Legolas finally looked at her. His eyes were filled with curiosity and something else she could not place. She watched as a smile crossed his face before he looked away.

"**Won't you miss your family? If you stay you will not see them again. Don't you miss them?" **Legolas stood silent waiting for an answer. It was only when he heard her sigh did he look at her again to see sorrow in her eyes tears threatening to fall but did not.

"**They are always with me. They will not mind if I stay here. They would want me to be safe… can we change the subject please." **Legolas nodded he knew it took a lot of her to answer his question and he would not press for more of a direct answer.

"**My turn… what is it like your home that is? Also what is your position? I can tell from your aura that you are a great man in your home. Are you king or prince?" **Legolas froze up. How did she guess so easily? It was very discomforting but he sighed the question he was dreading now being asked of him. He replaied Aragorn's words from a few nights back and sighed heavily.

"**I'm prince of Mirkwood. It's a lovely place filled with many trees of old. The grass is lush and beautiful. It's a place of wonder it sings to one's soul… I miss it greatly." **Legolas stood there waiting for her to change her attitude to start calling him Lord and bowing to him. What she did next however he did not expect. Ithil gently took Legolas's hand in her own and gently squeezed it. She could tell he was uncomfortable with her knowing he was a Prince.

"**Just my luck to be falling for a prince, an elvish prince at that. Anyway I asked two questions you may ask two as well."** Legolas turned to her surpires written on his face. Did she just admit to falling for him? Was she truly okay with him being prince? This was a good sign and he was ever grateful. He was about to speak when Gimli's voice cut through the air.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." The dwarf was looking at Gandalf intently and Ithil shivered at the thought of going through a mine. Without realizing it her grip on Legolas's hand tightened ever so lightly.

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Something had caught Legolas's attention and he began to look out into the distance. Ithil turned her attention the same way as well. For the first time in her life she was able to see further then she normally could and it did not make sense. She was always told about how elves had great eye sight and could see further then a human so why was it that her attention was drawn to something that clearly Legolas could see? Was it closer then she thought?

"What is that?" Sam's words rang true. So it was closer then she thought, however it was something that sent chills down her spine still.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli spoke as if it were nothing yet the growing anxiety in Ithil told her it was far more than that.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind." Ithil now knew it was trouble without hesitation she let go of Legolas's hand and began to hide things.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried out as he too began to help hide things.

"Hide! Hurry!" Aragorn's voice rang out as he too scrambled to hide what he could. Everyone moved with blinding speed and it only vaguly registered to Ithil that someone grabbed her and ducked for cover.

She was now in a very cramped small space with someone on top of her at once she felt suffocated and began to breathe heavily.

"**What's wrong? Ithil are you okay?"** It only then registered that it was Legolas who was on top of her but she still found it hard to breath. She was and afraid of tight spaces and could not handle it at the very moment.

"**No… No I'm not… okay I need… to get out of… of here. I can't… breath… Legolas… let me… go."** Legolas watch as panic began to rise in her eye. He wanted to sooth her and he very well could not let her go. The Crebain were still circling around.

"**Breath love it is okay I'm right here. No harm will come to you."** She began to struggle under him tears welling up. How could he tell her to calm down when fear gripped her so tight? She wanted to scream at him but knew that would draw attention to them. The next thing she knew she felt soft lips upon her own. Her struggling stopped as she started to drown in the kiss.

Legolas had no idea how to calm her down but knew she needed to if she was to breath properly again. Without so much as thinking he instinctively kissed her, wanting so badly to ease her suffering. He pulled back and looked into her eyes her breathing had become regular and her cheeks bright red.

"**Sorry about that I could think of no other way to distract you from your surroundings. It's clear your scared of tight places but-" **Before he could even finish his statement Ithil pulled him close for another kiss. Shocked at first Legolas was unsure but then he kissed back. He ran his tong along her lips asking for entrance and she so easily gave in. Parting her lips she felt his tong explore the inside of her mouth rubbing along her own. It was pure bliss and when they pulled apart for air her face was crimson red.

"**Thank you for distracting me. You need not be sorry. Legolas I told you before though it embarrasses me to say it I am falling for you like I never fell for another. There is something about you that draws me to you. But I need time. I trust you with some secrets yet not all forgive me."** Legolas smiled and gently kissed her lips. It was feather light and quick not as passionate as the one they shared before.

"**I will wait for however long it takes. I'm falling in love with you the more I get to know you. So one day I hope you can trust me with all your secrets. Now let us rejoin the others the danger has passed and I can see the fear building in your eye again."** Slipping out from where they hid among the rocks Legolas help Ithil out and at once saw the look of relief spread across her face.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf's voice was stern. It was clear he was pissed. None argued as all got ready to head off for the mountain.

A/N: Hope this chapter was enjoyable as the last ones. Thank you for reading. I can't stress it enough for people to leave reviews or pm me. I would really like to know your opinions and suggestions if you have any. May the goddess be ever watchful in your days ahead.


End file.
